bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rage
RPG D6 Stats Control Difficulty: Difficult. Required Powers: Hibernation Trance. Warning: A Jedi who uses this gains one Dark Side Point. Effect: Rage allows a character to feel the influence of the Dark Side. It is a counterpart to emptiness. The character must tense himself to allow the mindless rage of the Dark Side to posses them. Any character in rage will appear lifeless. The Force user is amplifying the negative aspects of his personality, leaving his face clenched in a rictus of horror and fear. A character must determine how long he wishes to stay in the trance when he enters it. Barring an attack or arrival of a specific person (as explained below) the Jedi remains in the trance for the duration. Every four hours, the character must make a Difficult control roll or he will come out of the trance. When the Jedi leaves this state, he receives a +10 modifier to all Force skill rolls for a period equal to that spent in rage. After the bonus has subsided, the character takes one die of damage for every two hours he was in the trance. Like emptiness, rage makes characters oblivious to their surroundings; they are rendered immobile. Unlike emptiness the character will strongly exude the Dark Side. This internal focusing even provides some protection against others using the Force to manipulate them in some way. Add the rage control roll to the difficulty of the Force power employed by the “attacking” character. Characters also dehydrate and hunger twice as fast as normal in rage and are more susceptible to damage (-1D to Strength when resisting damage from physical and energy attacks while in this state). Characters who plan an extended trance require intravenous nourishment. In rage, the character is less oblivious to his surroundings than a Jedi in emptiness. For example, any physical contact by a living being may revive the character in rage (for which the Jedi will need to make a Moderate control roll) and it will provoke an instant berserker-like attack, regardless of who the other character is. The character then must make a Difficult control to cease the attack before the “offending” character is killed. A character using rage can choose to anticipate the arrival of a foe, using a Difficult sense roll (modified by relationship) with the life sense power at the time they enter rage. This will allow them to instantly awaken (an Easy control roll) if the expected person comes within five meters of the person in rage. This power may be used in a preparation ritual for the transfer life power. When an enraged person uses transfer life, their original body is completely consumed by the Dark Side, often bursting into blue flames. For every three points by which the control roll exceeded the rage difficulty, the body does 1D damage upon the explosion (three-meter blast radius). Note: This power can only be used by characters who have been consumed by the Dark Side of the Force. Category:Force Powers Category:Control Powers